Enchanted
by Cullen1723
Summary: Short-Story. Bella is once again dragged out by Alice. Alice being Alice has a plan to get Bella to meet the man of her dreams. All human. Non-Beta. In advance, I am sorry if this story is bad.


**Hey Guys, so guess what? I didn't die! I am so sorry for not posting since forever, but life is kicking my booty so this story isn't very good, but it is being posted. I am writing a story, but I have no idea when I will post it or when I will even finish it. I have written nearly two chapters, but I want to write the whole story before I even think of posting anything. Do not expect anything soon because like I said before life/school comes first so enjoy this small , yet stupid story.**

**-Love,**

**Cullen1723**

* * *

'Enchanted'  
inspired by: 'Enchanted' by: Taylor Swift. Two strangers, one ballroom, no talking with words. Just use your eyes.

BellaPOV  
Tonight was the night. Tonight would either kill my soul or brighten the light in my eyes. My current problem in life would be my best friend dragging me to a 'Silent Dance'. Apparently this is where only classic music is played and no one can talk to anyone. Honestly I like classic music it's soothing, but according to my friend, Alice.  
"It's not music if it don't have lyrics being sung" she argued.  
"Not all music need lyrics. Just listen to the beat and instruments" I explained as she finished my hair. Yes, Alice is playing Barbie Bella while arguing. If I correct her, she pulls my hair.  
"Bella that is your opinion. Remember everyone has their own opinion too" she said while fixing her lipstick.  
"Whatever Alice" I said standing up and smoothing out my strapless midnight blue knee length dress.  
"Bella your lucky I don't pull your hair again! What if I wasn't finish my masterpiece huh? You would have ruined your look!" she fussed. I sat on her bed as she touched up her makeup.  
"Alice why are you dressing up? You aren't even to this Silent Dance'" I asked. She turned and looked me in the eyes.  
"My mom thinks I'm going, but instead I will drop you off at this dance while me and Jasper go salsa dancing" she said while fixing her strap on her red super short frilly dress.  
"Oh. How did you get invited to the dance?" I asked looking in the mirror where Alice was fixing her hair.  
"Oh my brother planned it, but that is not where I belong. I mean how can you not talk?! I'm Mary Alice Cullen, who is always talking no matter what!" she exclaimed.  
"Okay. Well how come I never met your brother?" I asked.  
"Oh Edward is really shy and is talented in music. He stays in the little house about two miles from here" she said putting in her earrings and grabbing a clutch.  
"How old is Edward?" I asked as we exited her room. Then we were silent as the grave passing her other brother, Emmett's room. Then tip toeing down the stairs. Quietly we opened the front door and ran to the garage off to the left side of the large two story house.  
"Edward is my twin, but he is really brilliant so even though Emmett is older, but he can't take care of himself. That's why Emmett has Edward's old room and Edward has Emmett's tiny house" she finally answered as she backed out and sped onto the dirt road.  
"Oh so I might meet him tonight?" I asked as she broke about three laws and got onto the main road leading to the highway.  
"Of course you will meet him. He is throwing this party" she giggled while finally coming to a stop by this beautiful building.  
"Okay Bella this is your stop. Behind those doors you sign your name. Next you enter the double doors. Finally you enter the ballroom. Remember no talking or texting. Just use your eyes to talk. I will be back around ten so it's eight in the evening now. Have fun and don't eat too much" she said while pushing me out her mini car, closing my door, and speeding away.  
"Alright" I whispered taking two deep breathes. Walking from the sidewalk to this beautiful building in heels felt like it was taking forever. Finally I opened the door and a blonde teenage with blue eyes was standing there watching the door I just entered.  
"Hello Miss. I'm Mike Newton. Please sign your name then you may enter. Please remember no talking is allowed" he said winking at me. Yuck! I'm a twenty one year old woman, while he is most likely sixteen or seventeen. Quickly I sign my name and enter the huge double doors. Wow this room is sparkling! Lights are twinkling, flashes of purple, blue and green lights mixed with the normal colored lights. This looks like a fairy tale paradise. All it needs is a romance story and this would be a Disney story, I love it. Then a small business card catches my attention. It reads: ALICE CULLEN DECORATING MASTER! YOUR IDEAS, ARE MY CREATIONS. Oh this explains the girly decor everywhere. I put down the card and look around at the people. Then I realize that I know absolutely no body here. As my eyes look around again green eyes catch my attention. I know it's rude to stare, but this person is staring at me back. This man is as handsome as a Greek god. Bronze hair, bright green eyes, strong jaw line, and from what I can see an amazing body covered in a tux. He winked at me then curled his index finger at me to come to him. I shook my head and repeated his action of beckoning. He smiled and made his way to me. He waved as a 'hello', but his eyes wondered 'have we met?'. I waved back, but my eyes said 'no, we have not met'. He pointed to the door that leads outside then he began to walk to that direction. I followed while wondering who is this man? Immediately after we stepped outside he studied my appearance.  
"I have seen you before" he said. I shook my head thinking this man is crazy.  
"I have never seen you before so its not possible" I explained while drinking in this man's beauty.  
"How old are you?" he asked while pulling on his hair.  
"Twenty-one. I'm Alice Cullen's best friend" I said while watching him run his fingers though his hair.  
"That's where I have seen you. My sister has a picture of you on her desk and she talks non stop about you" he explained  
"Yeah, that's me. So you must be Edward, right?" I asked feeling stupid.  
"Yes, the one and only" he said with a sparkling smile. All those Cullens are beautiful beyond belief.  
"Alice made you come here so she could go off somewhere with her boyfriend, right?" he asked with running his fingers in his hair.  
"Yep. You know how Alice, always on the go and her mouth always going" I joked as he laugh with a nod of his head.  
" ?" We heard someone call. I turned to see that teenage from earlier was sticking his head out of the doors.  
"What Newton?" Edward asked annoyed by him.  
"Um...people are...um...starting to talk...um should I stop them?" he asked nervously while not meeting eye contact with either of us.  
"No, Newton let them talk it is nine pm so it doesn't matter anymore" Edward answered while checking his watch for the time. It didn't seem like I had been here for an hour, but apparently I had.  
"Yes sir" Newton said. Edward shook his head at the teenage, who seemed clueless.  
"Is he always like that?" I asked even if I was sacred of the answer.  
"Sadly, yes, but he was all I could find in short notice" he answered.  
"You wanna head back inside?" he asked while gesturing to the door we had came out of earlier. I nodded and he took hold of my hand. Bold move, but I didn't mind this man who seemed like a dream that I would wake up from. As we entered I heard Taylor Swift music playing on the loud speakers.  
"Alice must have set this up after I went home to get dressed" Edward said while gesturing to all his guests dancing.  
"Only Alice" I joked while he nodded. We found two seats to sit on and we were chatting about simple things like: 'favorite childhood memories', 'favorite books', 'favorite music' and etc.  
"Last song of the night" I heard Newton announce. I looked at Edward, but he was standing up with his hand towards me.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked. I nodded and took his hand as Taylor Swift's song 'Enchanted' began playing.  
'There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you'

"You know this song fits us perfectly?" Edward noted.

'Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you'

"Really? How?" I asked as he twirled me around.

'This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say'

"Well, Bella I am honestly enchanted to meet you. I find you so different from other women I have met. Also I feel as if I know you already because of Alice" he admits.

'It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone'

"Edward, honestly I don't think I have met anyone like you before that's for sure" I said as he looked into my eyes

'I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
This is me praying that  
This was the very first page, not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you'

"I would like to date you" he whispered in my ear. I looked back at him and smiled.  
"I would like that too" I admitted with a shy smile.

'Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew'

"Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly. I grinned and whispered 'yes'. I felt his smooth, soft, warm lips meet mine. This is perfect.

'This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you'

His arms went around my waist as my arms wrapped around his neck. One of my hands went to his hair. While he pulled me closer to him.

"I TOLD YOU, JASPER!" Someone yelled. We both pushed back slowly to see a very excited Alice and a chuckling Jasper behind her.  
"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked out of breath.  
"It's ten pm, but more importantly my plan worked!" Alice said while fist pumping.  
"What plan?" Edward asked while tighten his hold on my waist.  
"My plan to hook you two up, duh" she said like it was so obvious.  
"Alice, thought you two would be a good couple so she planned for Bella to come in place of her while we went to the movies" Jasper explained.  
"Alice, how did you know that we would even be interested in each other?" I asked.  
"Common interests" she said simply then she skipped to the music booth and grabbed a sparkly, purple jump drive.  
"This little thing held all the most perfect songs that I thought everyone would love" she said while skipping back to Jasper.  
"So this was all some big plan to have us hook up?" I asked.  
"Yep!" She said gleefully.  
"Thanks" Edward said before starting to kiss me.  
"Come on let's let the love birds alone" I heard Jasper say.  
"I am so happy my plan worked" I heard Alice say before hearing the doors close. I am happy that Alice decided to meddle in our lives because I don't think I would have found Edward without her help.


End file.
